dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Waist Styles
Waist Styles are the visual representations of the various Waist Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:WaistAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:WaistAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:WaistAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:WaistAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:WaistAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:WaistAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:WaistAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:WaistAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:WaistAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:WaistAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:WaistAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:WaistAngelic.png|Angelic File:WaistAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:WaistApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:WaistAquaman.png|Aquaman (Style) File:WaistArchangel.png|Archangel File:WaistArcher.png|Archer File:WaistArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:WaistArkhamRiot.png|Arkham Riot File:WaistAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:WaistAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:WaistAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:WaistAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:WaistAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:WaistBane.png|Bane (Style) File:WaistBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:WaistBiker.png|Biker File:WaistBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:WaistBiomech.png|Biomech File:WaistBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:WaistBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:WaistBoarsBuckle.png|Boar's Buckle File:WaistBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:WaistBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:WaistCatBurglar.png|Cat Burglar File:WaistCeltic.png|Celtic File:WaistChainBelt.png|Chain Belt File:WaistCheckmate.png|Checkmate (Style) File:WaistCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:WaistCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:WaistChevron.png|Chevron File:WaistClasped.png|Clasped File:WaistCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:WaistCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:WaistDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:WaistDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:WaistDeathsHead.png|Death's Head File:WaistDemonic.png|Demonic File:WaistDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:WaistDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:WaistDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:WaistDivine.png|Divine File:WaistDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:WaistDruid.png|Druid File:WaistEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:WaistEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:WaistElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:WaistEngineer.png|Engineer File:WaistEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:WaistEternal.png|Eternal File:WaistExalted.png|Exalted File:WaistFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:WaistFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:WaistFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:WaistGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:WaistGorillaSoldier.png|Gorilla Soldier File:WaistGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:WaistGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:WaistHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:WaistHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:WaistHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:WaistHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:WaistHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:WaistHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:WaistHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:WaistHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:WaistImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:WaistInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:WaistInterlocking.png|Interlocking File:WaistJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:WaistJester.png|Jester File:WaistJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:WaistKabuki.png|Kabuki File:WaistKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:WaistKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:WaistKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:WaistLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:WaistLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:WaistLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:WaistMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:WaistManta.png|Manta File:WaistMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:WaistMayan.png|Mayan File:WaistMedieval.png|Medieval File:WaistMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:WaistMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:WaistMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:WaistMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:WaistMultipouch.png|Multipouch File:WaistNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:WaistNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:WaistNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:WaistOolong.png|Oolong File:WaistParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:WaistPatriotic.png|Patriotic File:WaistPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:WaistPlant.png|Plant File:WaistPoisonIvy.png|Poison Ivy Style File:WaistPrideful.png|Prideful File:WaistPsycho.png|Psycho File:WaistPunchline.png|Punchline File:WaistRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:WaistRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:WaistRapture.png|Rapture File:WaistRemora.png|Remora File:WaistRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:WaistReverse.png|Reverse File:WaistRhinosBuckle.png|Rhino's Buckle File:WaistRiveted.png|Riveted File:WaistRobin.png|Robin (Style) File:WaistRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:WaistRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:WaistRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:WaistSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:WaistSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:WaistSatyrChampion.png|Satyr Champion File:WaistScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:WaistScuba.jpg|Scuba File:WaistSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:WaistSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:WaistSeraph.png|Seraph File:WaistShaman.png|Shaman File:WaistSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:WaistShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:WaistShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:WaistSimpleUtility.png|Simple Utility File:WaistSnake.png|Snake File:WaistSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:WaistSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:WaistSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:WaistSquare-Buckle.png|Square-Buckle File:WaistStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:WaistSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:WaistSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:WaistStreet.png|Street File:WaistStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:WaistSun-Clasp.png|Sun-Clasp File:WaistSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:WaistSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:WaistTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:WaistTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:WaistTechno.png|Techno File:WaistTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:WaistTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:WaistTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:WaistVengeance.png|Vengeance File:WaistVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:WaistVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:WaistVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:WaistViking.png|Viking File:WaistVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:WaistVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:WaistWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:WaistWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:WaistWizardly.png|Wizardly File:WaistWonderGirl.png|Wonder Girl (Style) File:WaistZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:WaistAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:WaistAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:WaistAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:WaistAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:WaistAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:WaistAquamanFemale.jpg|Aquaman (Style) File:WaistArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:WaistArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:WaistArkhamRiotFemale.jpg|Arkham Riot File:WaistAstralAlloyFemale.jpg|Astral Alloy File:WaistBaneFemale.jpg|Bane (Style) File:WaistBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:WaistBikerFemale.jpg|Biker File:WaistBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:WaistBoar'sBuckleFemale.jpg|Boar's Buckle File:WaistBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:WaistCatBurglarFemale.jpg|Cat Burglar File:WaistChainBeltFemale.jpg|Chain Belt File:WaistCheckmateFemale.jpg|Checkmate (Style) File:WaistChevronFemale.jpg|Chevron File:WaistClaspedFemale.jpg|Clasped File:WaistDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:WaistDeathsHeadFemale.jpg|Death's Head File:WaistDemonicFemale.jpg|Demonic File:WaistDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:WaistDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:WaistDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:WaistEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:WaistEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:WaistEngineerFemale.jpg|Engineer File:WaistFormal.jpg|Formal (Female Only) File:WaistFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:WaistGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:WaistGorillaSoldierFemale.jpg|Gorilla Soldier File:WaistGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:WaistInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:WaistInterlockingFemale.jpg|Interlocking File:WaistJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:WaistJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:WaistKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:WaistMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:WaistMedievalFemale.jpg|Medieval File:WaistMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:WaistMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:WaistMultipouchFemale.jpg|Multipouch File:WaistNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:WaistNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:WaistOolongFemale.jpg|Oolong File:WaistParamilitaryFemale.jpg|Paramilitary File:WaistPatrioticFemale.jpg|Patriotic File:WaistPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:WaistPoisonIvyFemale.jpg|Poison Ivy (Style) File:WaistPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:WaistRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:WaistRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:WaistRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:WaistRivetedFemale.jpg|Riveted File:WaistRobinFemale.jpg|Robin (Style) File:WaistSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:WaistSTEELsuitMK1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:WaistShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:WaistShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:WaistSimpleUtilityFemale.jpg|Simple Utility File:WaistSpecOpsFemale.jpg|Spec Ops File:WaistSquareBuckleFemale.jpg|Square-Buckle File:WaistSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:WaistStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:WaistSunClaspFemale.jpg|Sun-Clasp File:WaistTechnoFemale.jpg|Techno File:WaistVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:WaistWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:WaistWingedFuryFemale.jpg|Winged Fury File:WaistWizardlyFemale.jpg|Wizardly File:WaistWonderGirlFemale.jpg|Wonder Girl (Style) File:WaistZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Waist Category:Waist Styles